1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an evaporated fuel treating apparatus.
2. Background Art
In an evaporated fuel treating apparatus for treating evaporated fuel produced in a fuel tank or the like, it is preferable to treat the evaporated fuel efficiently. For example, in Patent Reference 1, an evaporated fuel treating apparatus is recited in which vapor piping, for feeding evaporated fuel produced in a fuel tank into a canister, is provided with a close valve, and the close valve is put into a closed state when an engine is stopped. Thus, evaporated fuel that is adsorbed in the canister is limited to only evaporated fuel that flows from the fuel tank during refueling.
Realizing enhanced exertion of the evaporated fuel treating capabilities of canisters in actual evaporated fuel treating apparatuses is desired.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-118473